Things Happen: And it sucks
by Candied Ice
Summary: "I'm gay" and my brother telling me he's gay wasn't even the most shocking thing that summer. (POV varies. Name may change, summery may change, rating may change: at some point)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gay."

Woah, wait, back up, what? Did I hear that right? I can't be sure, can I? No, I think I heard that right. But he's dated so maybe girls, ever since his second year. Even more since he went all Gothic, I guess that's a big turn on to some girls, dunno why though. He hangs out with his dorm mates and friends, who are all just as dark and moody as him. It's strange because at home he goes right back to our caring adorable Hugo again, he manages to keep the act up at school though.

We're not sure why he went all gloomy at the beginning of his third year, it just sorta happened half way to Hogwarts, he comes to say hi to the rest of the family like always, except this time he's wearing black under his school ropes instead of the standard white (still not sure how he got away with that), his hair darkened to an almost black version of his natural Weasley red, with his collar popped. He even went as far as to send his friends off, before shutting the door to the compartment and pouncing everyone with hugs. It's like his caring about anything besides Quidditch is turned off whenever there's anyone that's not either family of a close family friend around. It's like Hugo was two different people, Home Hugo and School Hugo. Completely. Different. People.

Hugo was going into his 4th year now. One full year of gloomy goth, I really hope the trend doesn't keep this year. We just got back from Hogwarts this afternoon, went to The Burrow for the start of summer dinner (more of a fest if you ask me). After we got back everyone went straight to bed, that is, until a few minutes ago when Hugo slipped into my room and asked if we could talk. Hugo and I are really close for siblings, we still fight, but we love each other more, so of course I told him to spill it, even though it's one in the morning and I'm extremely tired _You're welcome little brother_. Hugo had closed the door behind him, walked to my bed and slipped into the spot under the blankets I'd made for him. He was now staring at me with a worried and concerned expression.

_Oh. He's probably waiting for me to answer him._

"Uh..." was my intelligent reply.

"Rose."

I stare at him.

"Rose," he says more sternly.

I continue to stare.

"Rosie!" He all but shouts.

I reach over and cover his mouth with my hand, "Hugh! Be quiet! You'll wake mum and dad!" I whisper shout at him.

Now it's Hugo's turn to stare at me.

And I stare right back.

And he stares.

And I stare.

And he stares some more.

And I keep staring.

And he's staring.

And then I pounce on him.

I push off the bed and fling myself at him, engulfing him in a hug. Knocking us both off the bed and onto the floor. Where I continue to hug him.

"Eh-Rosie-Can't, ah-breath." Hugo wheezes out.

"Oh, eh, sorry," I untangle myself from him and sit up, Hugo follows suit.

And we're staring again. This time Hugo interrupts the staring contest.

"So, um, you're okay with this?" he asks awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh? Okay with what?" I ask stupidly before I remember what this whole thing was about, "Oh, oh yeah! That! Course I'm okay with it, Hugh. We're family." I punch him lightly in the arm, "Brother and sister, why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

Hugo takes in a deep breath before speaking, "Well, it's just... I didn't know how you'd react. If you'd hate me. That's why I haven't told anyone yet. You're the first one I've told..." he trails off.

I feel like part of my heart melted right there and then. _Merlin, when did I get soft?_ I'm not normally like this, I'm the tomboy who wrestles with Fred and James and Albus and Hugo And Louis. Lily, Dominique, Victoire, Roxanne and Alice are the girly, swoony, heartachey type. But this is Hugo, I'm allowed to get a little emotional for the kid.

I reach out and pull him into a tight hug, "Of course I'm okay with it, again, why wouldn't I be? I still love you, you're still my brother. And I am honored to be the first person you told. When are you going to tell the rest of the family?" I ask, letting go of him.

"Never?..." Hugo said questioningly.

I glare at him.

"August 10th? Maybe a little later. When everyone's at The Burrow at least," Hugo stated as if he had it planned. He probably did, "you think they'll be okay with it?"

"I'm sure of it. Maybe you should tell mum and dad a little sooner? Get the hard part over with?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. How about at lunch tomorrow? We're having a picnic with The Potter's right? I'll tell them too. That'll be five less people to tell at The burrow." Hugo was grinning from ear to ear now, probably relieved at having a plan.

"Yeah, that sounds great. If you need any help, you know who to call on." In all honesty, when I said 'sooner', I meant, like right before we leave but Hugo seems to like this plan. And it gets everything done a little easier, so I guess it's a fine plan.

"Great, thansk, Rosie!" And more hugging ensued.

Hugo and I ended up sleeping in my bed together that night. Like we used to when we were little and one of us had a nightmare or if we just missed each other.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of mum yelling "Ronald, get the camera! Quickly!" and then a high pitched mumish squeal and an 'awwww'ing noise. _I'm just going to go back to sleep and pretend I never woke up._

"Why? What in the bloody hell do you need the camera for?" Dad yelled back from somewhere that sounded like downstairs.

"Your children, Ronald! They're adorable." Mum answered, still in a hurry to get a camera. I rolled over snuggled into my blanket, _I am determined to get a few more minutes of sleep, maybe an hour._

"'Mione, they haven't been adorable since before they started talking." Dad said from what sounded more like the hallway now. There was a skidding noise, "Oh. Awww, "_ I wish they'd stop talking, I'm almost asleep._

"Yes, now let me see the camera." Mum said. _Shhh_

There was a flash. I sat straight up in bed and looked around me, I registered my parents standing at the door, mum blowing on and waving a picture that had just come out of our old muggle camera that had been charmed for wizard photos and dad looking over he shoulder. I saw Hugo lying beside me, half asleep.

"Was'happenin'?" he mumbled.

"We were just getting a picture of our two lovely children sleeping in the same bed look they haven't done in ages." Mum cued, but Hugo had already fallen back asleep.

I glared at them. Dad at least looked a little sheepish, unlike Mum who just kept with the smiling and cuing over what was no doubt her new favorite picture that she would frame and put on the mantle. _Great._

I shifted causing Hugo to stir and wake up again."Alright, there's breakfast downstairs, you two've got an hour before we're off to meet Harry and Ginny at the parrrrk," Dad ended in a yawn.

"Wha' time is it?" Hugo asked sitting up.

"10:30. One hour. Be ready," Mum said and ran off no doubt to find a frame for her precious photo. _I should find a way to 'accidentally' set fire to it._

I looked at Hugo who'd gotten out of bed and was headed to the door and then to Dad who was smirking and seemed to be dressed already. I slowly got up and walked past him and down the stairs, following Hugo to get breakfast.

After I'd had breakfast, taken a shower, and gotten dressed, I found myself on the couch, tying my shoe when Hugo sat down next me, and mouthed "thank you". I smiled and nodded. Hugo kissed my cheek, got off the couch and headed upstairs, probably to get dressed.

I noticed Dad standing by the door with a questioning look, "It's nothin' important. Not really, not right now anyway." I answered his unasked question. I left the room to find Mum, to ask her if she knew were my 'R' jumper was in case it was windy out, before he could start actually questioning me.

I noticed Hugo looking a bit queasy as we were walking to the park a few blocks away from our house in the Muggle neighborhood we lived in. I took Hugo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before whispering "It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Rosie." He gave me a small smile.

_Good luck, little bro._

* * *

We'd taken a seat at a picnic table in the park and were waiting for the Potter's to show up, we'd shown up almost ten minutes early. Hugo was fidgeting in his seat next to me, toying with a bit of chipping paint. Mum was trying, unsuccessfully, to wash nonexistent dirt off Dad's nose. And Dad was slapping her hand away across the table from me. I sat quietly, awaiting my best friends in the whole world, Albus and James Potter. Albus and James don't always get a long but when they do it's the most fun you'll have in awhile. I wish I hung out with Albus more but sometimes I just can't, it's not that I don't like him as much as I like James, it's just that he's always hanging around Scorpius Malfoy. And I despise Scorpius Malfoy. He's an evil, slimy, Slytherin.

Not that I have anything against Slytherin's. Albus is a Slytherin and I love him to death. It's just that Malfoy is the worst kind of Slytherin there is, probably the worst there ever was. He's arrogant, he thinks his better then _everyone_ else, he practically lives to make my life a living hell, and let's not even talk about how he treats girls (his "fan club"). I for one, am looking forward to a Malfoy free summer, I won't have to deal with him until September. _Merlin, I hope we don't have to patrol together this year..._

_Ehhh, why can't they just get here already?_ I cross my arms on the table and lay my head down. _Brilliant, I'll just take a nap._

I was almost a sleep when-"Rosie!" and then I'm pulled out of my seat, by what I assume is James, and am being spun in circles.

"James! Merlin! It's been less then 24 hours since you last saw me! Literally last night, James!" my yell is muffled by his chest.

"Oh, but I missed you, Rosie." James laughs and tightens his hold on me.

"James, I'm pretty sure it's my turn now." I hear Albus say from somewhere behind us.

"Right, fiiine." James puts me down and back away with his hands up. I turn around to be immediately pulled into a hug from Albus.

"Hey, how's my little Snake?" I whisper into his shirt. "Been causing trouble?" I joke.

"You know it." Albus laughs and passes me off to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, they both hug me and then make their way to Hugo where Lily has already stationed herself.

Lily is the definition of girly, frilly dresses and hair bows. Makeup and high heels. Our guess is she got it from spending so much time with Victoire and Dominique when she was little because she sure as hell didn't get that from Aunt Ginny. Lily doesn't even play Quidditch, it was a big shock to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, James and Albus play though, so that sort of made up for it. Lily was also somewhat boy obsessed, or as much as you could be a 14. She was, coincidentally, part of "The Whore Horde" (Slags for short), aka: Malfoy's Fanclub, _sigh._

And that's when I saw him, the most beautiful being to walk this earth (that was sarcasm in case you missed it). Scorpius Fucking Malfoy, standing off by a tree, seeming as though he'd stopped there whilst everyone else did their hugging.

"Ehh! Albus!" I spin to face Albus and glared at him, "Why? Why would you do this to me!?" I cry dramatically.

"Huh?" Albus seemed confused. I pointed to the tree, "Ohhh, that. Sorry, Rosie. His parents went to France. He's staying with us." He said as if it were no big deal. _Great, and now the ferrets coming over here._

I grabbed James and buried my face in his shirt, "Jamie, how could you let this happen?" I asked into his shirt.

He put his arms around my shoulders, "Trust me, if I had a choice he wouldn't be here," I looked up to see him glaring at Lily, who was staring dreamily at Malfoy. "he's a git."

"Hey, there, Rosie," Malfoy says having reached us and I pick my head up off James chest and glare at him, "Miss me?' He smirks. _I hate that smirk._

"Don't. Call. Me. Rosie." I say warningly.

"Right. Right. Weasel it is then."

After we're all seated at the table, Aunt Ginny unpacks the picnic basket and there's mindless chatter for about ten minutes. Then I feel something hit my leg under the table, I look up to see Malfoy smirking at me. I kick him back. Harder. Malfoy seems to take that as a challenge and kicks again. _I really hate this guy._

I stand up, lean over the table and glare at him, "You, are a slimy bastard!" I shout in his face. Something about Malfoy sets me off easily. That's probably a bad thing.

"Rose Jean Weasley! Language." I heard Mum say.

Malfoy just keeps smirking, apparently proud of himself for riling me up. _Twat._

"Uhh! Stop smirking already!" I demand.

And his smirk just gets bigger. Does he get off on this? He probably does... ugh!

Malfoy stands up and leans across the table, inches from my face, and whispers so only I can hear, "Aw, Weasley, I know you love me, but you don't have to act out to get me to smile, just ask next time." He reached out and patted my cheek before sitting back down and continuing to smirk. _Wh__o does he think he is?_

"Ahhhh!" I hit the table with my fist. _Bad idea, _pain shoots up my arm. "Fucking hell! Bloody fucking hell!" I yell as I rub my hand wildly. "Fuck-"

"I'm gay!" Hugo shouts from where he now stands.

Silence. Complete silence. Everyone looks shell shocked. Well, almost everyone. I knew it was going to happen, and Lily's beaming at him. _What?_

"Well, I knew _that_." She says as if it's obvious. And then everyone's yelling different things, back and forth trying to be heard. I can't understand any of it. All I can think is _Lily knew?_

"Hugo! You said you didn't tell anyone else!" I shout over everyone else.

Hugo just stands there, staring into space. Lily speaks instead, "He didn't tell me. I guessed!" she says happily.

Now I'm even more confused, "Wait, how did you guess? I'm his sister! I live with him! And I still didn't guess it!"

"Yes, well, Rosie, your gaydar sucks, to put it bluntly." She said 'kindly'.

"It's not that bad!" I defend, still slightly hysterical.

"Yes, sweetie, it is. Remember that time in Muggle London when you went to talk to that really fit guy-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't think that's important!" But it's too late because Albus and Malfoy have already broke into laughter. I glare at them.

"My Rosie talked to a boy?!" Dad asked, outraged.

"I don't think that's the point here, Dad," Hugo had snapped back to Earth, "the point is that _I _like boys."

"Yes, Hugo. That's all find and dandy and we still love you, yeah. But I really think we need to focus on keeping boys away from Rosie."

"I really don't-" I started but Hugo cut me off.

"You mean you're fine with it? All of you?..." He asked, unsure.

"Of course, honey." Mum says walking around the table to hug him. There are murmurs of consent to her words and congratulations around the table. I smile to myself. _Everything's fine, just like I said._ And then there's Malfoy, who's decided this is a great time to stand up and speak.

"So, is this a good time to mention I'll be staying at The Burrow with you guys?" He asks innocently, sending a smirk my way. James, Albus, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't make anything of it, they probably all already knew. Hugo sends a worried look my way. Lily beams at Malfoy, probably already planning on cornering him. Dad is the only one who looks as shocked as me.

"What?" We both get out at the same time.

_Kill me now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, let me break it down. I was going to leave this at the end of the last chapter but I didn't for the pleasure of your reading experience (*cough* because I forgot *cough*). I'll _try_ to update once a week but don't hold me to it, this story will be written in various points of view (different perople (mostly Rose and Scorpius) third person, first person etc.) you can experience what each character has to offer (*cough*because I'm bad a commitments*cough*)  
****Any further authors notes will be located at the end of the chapter (feel free to ignore them if you want).**

* * *

I stomped the whole way home, Dad fuming behind me. _Slimy Slytherin Git._

After ferret boy's little announcement everyone had gone back to a normal lunch, asking Hugo if he had his eye on any boy from school, talking about Quidditch, summer at the Burrow, talking about school, Lily sending goo goo eyes at Malfoy. Everyone except Dad and I that is. Dad slumped in his sit glaring at Malfoy, I did much the same. Malfoy kept sending sly winks my way. _Git._

As I walked into the house I saw our orange tabby cat Tiger, I picked him up and make a beeline for my room, shutting the door behind me and curling up in my bed with him. Tiger's always good for a cuddle when you're feeling down. I buried myself under the blankets, Tiger making himself comfortable beside me. I sighed. Why does Malfoy always have to ruin everything? I was going to have a fun summer at the Burrow with my family and then he has to come and destroy all my hopes and dreams.

Can't he think of someone else for once? How many people have to be hurt? Emotionally damaged? Have their soul crushed? Oh, wait. Just one. Me. _Ahhh!_ "I hate everything!" I growled out through gritted teeth. Tiger started and gave me an offended look, "Except you, I don't hate you."

"Do you hate me?" Startled I looked up to see my lovely brother standing in my now open door.

I blinked at him. "No, I don't hate you either."

"I'd take that to heart if you weren't just talking to a cat." He said smoothly and made his way over to my bed, sitting down and leaning against the headboard, putting Tiger between us. He patted her head affectionately.

"Hi." I said, staring blankly at him. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually." He replayed _helpfully._

"Elaborate maybe?" I suggested.

"Mum wants to know if you're still planning on going over to the Potter's tomorrow." Hugo stated.

_What? Bloody fucking hell. _I completely forgot, and I promised Al and James. Is it too later to pretend I'm sick? Fake my own death? Eat to much chocolate and spaghetti and go into a food coma? Morning sickness? Say I'm pregnant? Make Lily take me on a shopping trip? I'm sure she'd go along with it, she loves shopping. I don't know if I could bare it though... nope, can't do the last one. Pregnant is it. But Dad would freak, he'd want to know who the father is. So he could kill him. That would put every boy somewhat near my age in school that wasn't my cousin at risk. Can't do that either. I wonder if James would believe that I got kidnapped by pixies... Al probably wouldn't... _damn._

"Do I have to?" I asked quietly.

Hugo shrugged. "Not if you don't want to, but you're gonna have to break it to James that he won't be seeing you tomorrow." _Double damn._

"I guess I haven't a choice than..." There was no way James would take that well, Al might, but James, not a chance.

"Did I not just give you a choice, Rose?" Hugo looked confused.

"Well, you did. But it didn't have much choice to it." I stated the obvious. I think...

"So... are you going or not?" He's still confused.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Are you going to see Lily?"

"Can't. Plans."

This is new. "_Plans._ What kind of plans?" I raisews my eyebrows suggestively.

Hugo blushes Weasley red, "Nothing like _that!_ Merlin, Rosie. Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just meeting up with some friends."

"Good friends?" I smirk at him.

"Best friends actually. And none of them are interested in men, before you ask. We're just having a completely innocent meet up in Muggle Londen, thank you very much." Hugo got off my bed and started walk slowly to the door.

"What ever you say, little brother, what ever you say." I petted Tiger who seemed to be asleep.

Hugo turned around at the door and said, "Oh, we'll have dinner around 6, so, since it's-" he glanced down at his muggle watch, "only two, about four hours from now."

"Right, well I'm taking a nap." I yawned and burrowed further into my covers, closing my eyes.

Hugo chuckled. "Don't sleep too long."

"Don't tell me what to do." I smiled, already feeling sleep taking over.

I heard Hugo shut the door with a sarcastically murmured "Good night." and then I'm out like a light.

* * *

There was a short plump man in a pink suit walking down the streets of a town more colourful then even his suit. Every store looked like a candy shop at first glance (everything looked like a candy shop really, kinda hurt to look at), but looking closely you could see every kind of shop from post office to supermarkets, all just as colourful as the next. The town was pleasant, it would be a nice place to live. The people walking the streets, mowing their lawns and watering their plants looked pleasant enough, everything looked pleasant here realy. Even the children were getting along and happily playing together. There was small boy with brown hair that couldn't've been more than 5 or 6 playing fetch with a dog almost taller than him. The dog chased the green tennis ball to the end of the yard and brought it back to the brunette boy. Again and again. The boy laughing wholeheartedly each time, never getting tired of the same game, happy to just play.

The pink suited man walked to the door of the house the small boy and large dog were playing in the yard of. The man in the pink suit knocked twice on the door, within minutes a tall man dressed in weekend clothes answered, grinning at the shorter man. They talked for a few minutes, both grinning.

That's when I fell.

I didn't know it at the time of course, but I was flying. No, not flying, floating, in the sky, watching, but now I was falling. The ground was getting closer, though I was still not half way to it. The dog stopped chasing his ball, finding the falling redhead more interesting, the boy soon followed the dogs gaze, looking at me shocked. He yelled something, something I didn't hear, but it caused the two men to turn and watch. They started shouting as well, the ground was very close now. _Huh, I'm gonna die now. I am going to die falling from the sky of a colouful town that I wouldn't mind living in. _Wait, what? Colourful town? Huh?!

_Oh, fuck, I'm about to die. Does it even matter right now?_ Yes, because it's not real. _Of course it's real._ _Was it? _Oh... it wasn't real. _Candy town, _ha.

And then I hit the ground. Or didn't... I'm not sure. I'm not in the town anymore.

I'm in a hall, an empty hall, white marble floors, I spot one door at the end. I slowly made my way to the door, it seemed to take forever, once I raised my hand to the handle and turned-

***THIRD PERSON***

"-Rosie!" Rose rolled over in her bed, using her hand to block the light streaming in through the curtains that her loving brother Hugo had just yanked open, "Time to wake up, love."

Rose grumbled something about a door and having to open it and glared at Hugo, "Five more minutes," she murmured out, turning around in bed.

"Na'uh. You have to get ready to go to the Potter's."

"Oh. Fuck." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes to try to wake up more fully.

"Language, Rosie." Hugo smirked.

Rose yawned, stretching her arms. Her stomach growled. _Merlin, I'm hungry. Did I have dinner last night? _"Hugh, did you ever wake me up for dinner yesterday?"

Hugo sighed with a small smile, "Nah, you were sleeping too deeply, dad couldn't even wake you, we thought it best to let you get your beauty sleep."

"Oh, thanks I guess, but now I'm starving." Rose threw the covers off of her and swung her legs around to get up. "What's for breakfast?"

Hugo shrugged, "Whatever you want, Mum and Dad already left for work. There's leftovers if you want."

"Right. Food." Rose got up and walked to the door, pulling Hugo behind her, down stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and began pulling plastic containers of food out, filling her arms, pushing the fridge closed with her hip and trying to walk to the table without dropping anything.

Hugo watched amused. "Merlin, Rose, are you eating for six?"

"Shut up." She said grabbing a fork from a drawer and taking a seat at the table, "I'm hungry."

"I see _that._" He exclaimed.

Rose opened a container of leftover pasta and dug in. "I'm hungry," She said again through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Hugo reprimanded, "What time do you have to be at the Potter's?"

Rose swallowed before answering, "Um... around ten. I think..." she answered unsure.

Hugo glanced at his Muggle watch, "You've got fifteen minutes. Is that enough time to finish eating and shower?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Uh... probably not! I'll probably be late. Shit." she rushed to the doorway taking the container of pasta and fork with her, eating it as she went.

"Eh... Rose, you sure you can finish that in the shower?" Hugo questioned skeptically.

Rose spared only a short, very serious glance back at him saying, "I'll make it work," before leaving the room, fork midway to mouth.

Hugo chuckled at his sister before going to put away the food she'd left at the table.

* * *

Rose, however didn't make it work, after getting out of the shower, drying her hair and changing she'd still only managed to finish half her beloved pasta. She got back down to the kitchen to clean up her mess before seeing Hugo had done it, _he can be sweet when he tries_. Rose, not wanting to leave her pasta behind unfinished and too lazy to walk the few blocks to the Potter's, used the floo, after placing a lid on her food of course. It just wouldn't be right to get ashes in such deliriousness. After stepping out of the Potter's fire place and brushing off her clothes, Rose went straight to the kitchen finding four people in various places around the room.

Uncle Harry sat at the head of the table with The Daily Prophet laid out in front of him. He had a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and was skimming over a paragraph with his other. One one side of the paper was a rather large picture of the The Chudley Cannons, with an article about, most likely, their latest lose. Uncle Harry seemed to be dressed in his Auror ropes.

Aunt Ginny was standing over a pan of what Rose assumed was eggs and bacon, as it was she couldn't see it from where she stood in the door way. Aunt Ginny, unlike Uncle Harry, was not dressed yet, she was still in her night gown and rope.

Lily was sat at the table with a plate of food in front of her, that she didn't seem too interested in, instead staring off dreamily in the direction of the pantry, occasionally shifted a bit of scrambled eggs around on her plate absentmindedly.

Standing in the pantry, bare backed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, reaching for something on the top shelf, was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. _Joy._ _Where's James when you need him? No ones noticed me yet, I could, just, leave. Shit, Malfoy's turning around. Please don't noticed me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice m-he noticed me. _Upon turning around, box of cereal in hand, Malfoy saw her standing in the far doorway, smirking to himself he walked a few steps forward, making sure to throw a quick wink at Lily, to which she practically melted.

"Good morning, Rose. Al said you didn't like eggs, so I got you some cereal." He held the box of cereal out to her.

Rose snared. "I've eaten, thanks." she said lifting her plastic storage container and pointedly taking a bite of her pasta.

Malfoy shrugged, "I didn't really get it for you anyway." he said grabbing two bowls out of a cupboard and two spoons from a drawer.

"Why two?" Rose asked suspiciously, indicating the extra bowl.

"Al." he said simply.

Rose, having had enough of Malfoy, turned to her Aunt Ginny, "Where _is_ Al anyway?"

"Oh, he's just taking out the garbage. He'll be back in a minute." She said, moving around some eggs in her pan. "Would you like some bacon, dear?" She asked pointing to the pan of sizzling bacon to the left of the eggs.

Nodding eagerly, Rose walked over to her aunt, "Yes, please, I didn't really have much time to eat. Well, except for this." she said lifting her makeshift bowl.

"Right, well that's hardly a breakfast, go get a plate, hun." her aunt waves vaguely in the direction Malfoy stood.

Rose thought for a moment, "No, thanks, just in this please?" she said offering Ginny her pasta, Aunt Ginny sighed and took it, places five pieces of cooked bacon on top of the food. "Thank, auntie." Rose said cheerfully.

"Merlin, you eat a lot." said a deep voice behind her.

She was about to turn around and shout at Malfoy when she realized it wasn't Malfoy who had said it. Albus stood in the door way she had left moments ago. "Morning to you too, Albie. I see _some _people know how to wear adequate clothing," she stated, noting Albus' choice to wear a shirt. Throwing a pointed and glare look Malfoy's way she said, "unlike other's"

"Unlike others what?" behind Al stood his older brother, James, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Malfoy chuckles, "What did you say about adequate clothing, Rosie?"

Rose glares at the wall, not wanting to look at him for fear of vomiting, "Don't call me Rosie." She said as calmly as she could at that moment, walking to the doorway and giving Albus a quick kiss on the cheek, she grabbed James wrist and pulled him into the living room.

"But, no-wait, food." James made a horrified face, looking into the kitchen.

"Food." Rose said, handing him the 'bowl'.

"Oh," James picked up the fork and took a large bite, "I'm still coming back for more later."

"Yeah? You're also sharing." She grabbed the fork and got her own bite before dragging him up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind them.

"Ugh. People." James grumbled, biting into a fork full of pasta.

"Ugh. Malfoy." Rose mimed, falling onto James' unmade bed.

"Ugh. Malfoy." James agreed, through a mouth full of food.

"Why does Malfoy have to stay here? Couldn't he just go to France with his parents?" she asked grumbling irritably.

"They didn't want him either." he answered.

"I love you." Rose laughed.

"I love me too." James sigh with a dreamy look on his face.

"Prat." Rose said sitting up, taking the pasta from James and eating the rest in one forkful.

"Oi!" James protested.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him. They stayed locked in James' room for a good few hours, talking and playing exploding snack. Eight games and two burned fingers later the score was 5-4 to James.

"I'm still hungry," James complained, making the wining move in game number nine._ 6-4 to James_.

"Me too kinda."Rose thought long and hard (all of two minutes) if it was worth going downstairs when Aunt Ginny yelled up the stair case that it was lunch time. But in the end she felt she had to spent at least sometime with Albus. Plus she wasn't going to turn up lunch, food is food, no matter who you have to spent time near.

When they got downstairs Lily, Albus and Malfoy were sitting in a line at one side of the table, Malfoy in the very middle. Rose took the seat across from Albus, leaving James to seat across from Malfoy, and next to Aunt Ginny who had just set a platter of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced lemonade in the middle of the table.

Rose grabbed a sandwich and nibbled on it while she waited for the lemonade to come her way.

James was eating an obscene about of sandwiches, Lily was staring at Scorpius talk to Albus about the Tornadoes chances this season (very good if she said so herself), normally Rose would join them but, ew, Malfoy. Aunt Ginny was yelling at James about him exploding from food consumption but she spared a moment to turn to Rose.

"Is Hugo coming?" she asked politely.

"No, he's hanging out with some of his Muggle friends." Rose answered .  
"That's lovely." she said as she whacked James over the head for eating to fast. That's one of the reason Rose loved her Aunt Ginny so much, she had the capability to be completely calm and sweet to one person while yelling her head of at another (most likely James). _5 sickles she got it from Nana Molly.  
_

Something hit Rose in the shoulder, slashing on the front of her shirt and falling to the floor, "OW!" Rose yelled looking at the floor where she saw the lemonade pitcher spinning in slow circles, all but a small amount of its previous contents gone now. Rose looked up to try to piece together what happened and saw Malfoy smirking 'innocently' pretending _it _didn't do anything wrong. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She screamed at him from across the table.

"I was just passing you the lemonade because you didn't have any yet. It's not my fault you spaced out or something." he shrugged.

Rose looked down at her now stinky and wet shirt. She didn't keep extra clothes at The Potter's anymore because of the time in Third year that Malfoy was over and threw her knickers on the roof.

"You can barrow one of mine if you like." Lily spoke up.

Rose took one look at Lily's stick figure and tight tanktop and grimaced. "No thanks. I'll just have Aunt Ginny Magic it?" she looked hopefully in her aunts direction.

"Nope, you know the rules." she said. There was a rule about magic at The Potter's. No magic in the house unless it's for something important. Uncle Harry says it's to be fair to anyone underage but we all know it's because he has a soft spot for Muggles and likes living as much like a Muggle as he can while still being a wizard. Granddad Arthur always has a ball when he comes to The Potter's, asks lots of questions.

"Right, I'll just steal something of James' then." James didn't even look up from his food as she left the room.

When she got to James' room she grabbed a shirt hanging out of one of James' drawers that looked moderately clean, it was better than actually trying to look through one of his drawer (who knows what you might find in there). Replacing her own with James' she turned to the mirror and tried to estimate if it was short enough to not look like she wasn't wearing pants. _If I stand up straight enough... It can be sufficient._

Satisfied with her decision she left the room and turned to the stairs, only to find them blocked by none other than Malfoy.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are welcomed cheerfully with open arms. Positive and negative, I'm not picky, if I'm fucking something up tell me. **


End file.
